Too Old, Too Poor, Too Dangerous
by harryginny123
Summary: Tonks wants Lupin to understand that she doesn't care what he is. Will he listen?
1. Part 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. If I did, then I would be rich and I wouldn't have to make up stories to entertain myself.**

**A/N: This is a Lupin/Tonks story and it takes place right after Dumbledore is killed. In later chapters there will be spoilers of _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_. So, if you haven't read that yet, and you don't want to have spoilers then please don't read any further.**

**

* * *

**

**_Too Old, Too Poor, Too Dangerous_**

_Chapter One_

"I got your message, Nymphadora."

Tonks turned to see Remus Lupin standing in the doorway, a wary look on his face. In a flash, she was beside him, hugging him tightly.

"You're all right! I was so worried when I heard someone was hurt…I thought…I thought…"

"I'm fine," he said softly. "Or as well as can be expected, given I've made no headway with the werewolves."

She snuggled in closer, drawing strength from his nearness, even though he didn't wind his arms around her in return. "Don't think about that now. I'm just glad you're okay."

There was a pause. "I thought we talked about this?"

"Talked about what?" she asked distractedly as her nostrils filled with the scent that was purely Remus. She drew in a deep breath and held it.

His reply didn't directly answer the question, but she knew immediately what he meant. "Your new Patronus is interesting."

Tonks stiffened, exhaling slowly as she raised her head to search his face. It bore the same expression it had the first 623 times they had discussed this particular subject; frustration mingled with affection, with a hint of vulnerability in the way his eyes crinkled at the corners.

"Nothing can happen between us. You deserve someone better. Someone like-"

"Don't say Bill!" she interrupted, pulling away. "I've heard enough from Molly."

He gave her a wintry smile. "Actually, I was going to suggest Charlie. I thought you might appreciate the variety."

Despite herself, Tonks smiled back. "Maybe one day I'll make it past the Weasleys." Then her expression grew serious again. "I can't help how I feel about you."

"Try."

She threw her hands up in exasperation. "I'd find it easier if you gave me a proper reason why!"

"I've given you proper reasons," Remus argued. "I'm too old,too poor,too dangerous. How many reasons do you need?"

"I need the real reason," she stated, fixing him with a glare. "Not the ones you give because they're convenient."

"They're not-" he stopped and gave a weary sigh. "Nymphadora, I'm a werewolf."

"Really? I thought my new Patronus was a Pygmy Puff." Tonks rolled her eyes and received another irritated look.

"You know where I've been recently. Being there, seeing them prepare to attack - it's reminded me of the damage I could do. Would do, without the potion. And I won't risk hurting you. You're…you're too important to me."

It was the closest he had ever come to an admission, and the words hung in the air for a moment.

"I don't care that you're a werewolf!" Tonks blurted at last. "It doesn't matter to me at all!"

Remus smiled at her sadly. "Unfortunately, it matters to me." He looked at the clock, missing her pleading look. "I have to go. My mind's made up, Nymphadora. I'm sorry."

As he turned away, Tonks tried once more. "Molly thinks you're being ridiculous."

He paused only briefly to glance over his shoulder. "Molly also thinks you and Bill would make a lovely couple."

**A/N: This is only the first chapter! More is to come soon! I hope you like it! And please review!**

**-Joanna**


	2. Part 2

**Too Old, Too Poor, Too Dangerous**

**Part Two**

Tonks walked out of the hospital wing. There were tears flowing from her eyes and down her cheeks. She tried so hard not to cry in the hospital wing, not in front of Harry, Hermione and the Weasleys.

Not in front of Remus. She wouldn't let him see her cry. Not when he just won't listen to reasoning. But now, while she walked down the deserted corridors of Hogwarts, she let the tears fall, and she let them fall fast.

Tonks heard feet coming down the hallway. She took the sleeve of her shirt and wiped her eyes hastily. Now was the time to be brave, and no one is going to think that she can do anything if she was crying.

She turned around and was surprised to come face to face with Remus.

"Are you alright, Tonks?" He asked gently.

"Of course I am. Are you?"

"No. No, I'm not."

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"You were right. I shouldn't just forget my feelings about you."

"Your feelings? About me?" Tonks asked, bewildered that he was admitting this to her.

"Yes. Tonks, I love you. And, I think that I need you. Being with you makes me the happiest I have been in a very long time."

Tonks eyes started to swell up with tears. Not now, don't cry now.

"Its, alright to cry, you know. We can't just bottle up our feelings."

"Well, you tried to!" Tonks pointed out. She felt a little ripple of anger. "You wouldn't even listen to me when I told you how I felt about you!"

"I didn't want to get close to you, Tonks. I felt that I couldn't do that. Not with me being what I am. I couldn't put you in danger like that. I couldn't bear being myself if I let harm come to you...because of me."

A tear started to fall down her cheek. This time she let them come.

"Then, w-why are you telling me this now?" Tonks asked.

"Because, Arthur is right. Dumbledore would have been happier, knowing that there was a little bit more love in the world."

And with that, Lupin bent down and kissed Tonks on the lips. Tonks, who had been waiting for this moment for a long time, kissed back. She never wanted to let go. She wanted this moment to last forever.

They kissed for what seemed like a year and a day, but broke off the kiss when Lupin looked down.

"It looks as if someone has returned to her normal self."

"What do you mean?" Tonks asked, confused.

"You hair, it has turned into the bubblegum pink color that I love. Much better than that mousy brown color." Lupin smirked.

"I-I was just so frustrated. I wanted you to understand and it seemed like you wouldn't." Tonks said, trying to explain her somewhat boring appearance over the last year.

"You don't have to explain anything to me." Lupin said and he bent down and he kissed her again. Tonks looked up.

"Its funny, I feel guilty for being so happy but so sad at the same time." Tonks said.

"It's funny how deaths can make a person feel like that." Lupin said back.

And they kissed each other again. Lost in each other's eyes, lost in each other's embrace, lost in each other's kiss.

**A/N: Hey everyone! I hope you liked this part. There are two more and I think it will be over. Thanks for reading R&R!**

**-Joanna**


	3. Part 3

Too Old, Too Poor, Too Dangerous

Part Three

Tonks had just apparated into the little village of Hogsmeade. She was wearing black robes. Black Robes for mourning. Today was the day of Professor Dumbledore's funeral.

It was very sunny outside. It really shouldn't have been though. Tonks thought. Not when we are about to put one of the most brilliant wizards of all time to rest.

She kept on walking. All around her, people were coming out of hotels, their homes, their shops. She knew that they were on their way to pay their last respects to a wonderful man.

Then, Tonks saw a tall man. He had gray streaks running through his brown hair. He looked much older today. He gave her a wary smile.

"Wotcher." Tonks said glumly.

"How are you doing?" Lupin asked her.

Tonks merely shrugged. Lupin could understand how she was feeling.

"You think we better head out there?" Lupin asked, staring out on the Hogwarts grounds.

Tonks nodded her head and she offered her small hand for Lupin's to take. He did and they walked up to the Hogwarts grounds together.

Many people were filing into their seats. The funeral was just about to begin. Lupin notcied Ron, Hermione, Harry and Ginny, who was holding Harry's hand, walk in.

They had now laid Dumbledore's body to rest. People were milling around their seats. Tears were sliding down Tonks's face. Lupin had noticed this but he didn't know what he could do to comfort her. He gave her hand a tight squeeze. She squeezed it back.

"Do you think we should go?" Lupin asked her.

"Not yet. We have to find out whats going on now. With the Order, I mean." Tonks said.

Lupin nodded his head in agreement. They found Minerva McGonagall talking to Arthur and Molly Weasley, Mad-Eye Moody, Kingsley Shacklebolt, and Hestia Jones. Tonks and Lupin joined the small group.

"-and we have to decide where we are going to set up headquarters. We can't go back to Grimmuald Place, Snape can get in there." Kingsley finished.

"Don't worry about that gormless git. I will see to it that he can't get in." Mad-Eye growled.

"Well, how about the Burrow?" Arthur said, looking at his wife, who nodded.

"Are you sure? It will limit what you can do. We will have to put up much more magical protection." Hestia said.

"Yes, we're sure." Molly said.

"What can we do?" Tonks asked, still holding Lupin's hand.

"Well, I think that you and I need to go to the Ministry of Magic. We have a lot to do." Mad-eye Moody answered.

"What about me?" Lupin asked.

"I think that you will need to go underground for a bit. We need to find out what the other side is doing." Kingsley said.

"What? Underground? You mean transformed as a werewolf?" Tonks asked, her eyes wide with fear.

"Just for a bit. A couple of days, right?" Lupin asked and Moody and Kingsley nodded their heads. He didn't want to leave Tonks. Not now, not after they just got together. But he needed to do his part for the Order, and if it was going undercover as a werewolf, then he would need to do it.

"Alright. When do you need me there?" He asked.

"Before nightfall. But we expect you back in three days." Minerva said. She and the rest of the group left, leaving Tonks and Lupin by themselves.

"I don't want you to go! You could get hurt!" Tonks said, tears starting to form in her newly dried eyes.

"You know that I don't want to go either. But, I have to do what I have to do." Lupin said.

Tonks nodded her head.

"Look, its not going to be for that long. Only three days-"

"-Three days of where I won't know where you are, if you're okay, or if you're even alive." She said in a small voice. Lupin just stared at her.

"When are you going to leave?" Tonks asked.

"In a bit, it's already the afternoon. But we all still have to go to King's Cross Station to see Harry off."

Everyone made sure that Harry made it safely back to Privet Drive. Tonks and Lupin were standing alone in the Weasley's yard. He was about to leave.

"I love you, you know." Tonks said, giving him a hug.

"You know I love you too, right?" Lupin asked.

Tonks nodded her head.

"Promise me you will come back." Tonks asked.

"I will try. I can't promise something like that." Lupin said.

"Promise me." Tonks said again. And Lupin just kissed her on the lips, hoping that this wouldn't be the last time to do so. They broke apart. Tonks looked at him.

"You never promised me."

"I promise."

He gave her a kiss, and he was gone.

**A/N: I hope you like this one! There will be another update after this one. And I have also decided to extend it, so there will be about 5 more chapters and I think its done. R&R!**

**-Joanna**


	4. Part 4

Too Old, Too Poor, Too Dangerous

Part Four

Tonks was sitting in the kitchen of the Burrow. Mrs. Weasley was there as well, ladling French onion soup in a bowl for her and offering her some bread.

"Here, dear, eat up." Mrs. Weasley said.

"Thanks, Molly." Tonks said as she put a large spoonful of soup into her mouth. She looked out the back door of the Burror. Night had already fallen. It was the third day of Remus's departure. [iHe was supposed to be back by now.[/i

"Molly, what if something's happened to him? How will we know?" Tonks asked nervously.

"Don't worry dear, people from the Order are stationed around the country waiting for him to turn up. And when he gets here, the Order will let us know."

"But what if he's hurt?"

"Dear, he's bound to get hurt, with the job that he is doing right now," Mrs. Weasley said "but, hopefully he won't be."

Tonks just looked back over her shoulder. There wasn't anyone coming up through the gate of the Burrow.

"Thanks, Molly. I think I'm done. It was very good." Tonks said.

"Oh your most welcome, Tonks. I have some leftover treacle tart from dinner, would you like some?"

"No than-" Tonks spun her head around quickly. There had been a loud 'pop'. Tonks was sure that it was from someone Apparating.

And then she saw it. Remus was walking or more like limping up to the Burrow's back doors. Tonks stood up and started to run out of the yard, calling over her shoulder,

"Molly, he's here. And he's hurt."

Tonks finally reached Remus. He looked badly injured. There was a large and deep gash across the bottom part of his leg. Tonks looked into his face. She was upset to find many cuts across his face and neck.

Tonks heard Molly bustling around behind her. Tonks took Remus's arm and wrapped it around her shoulders and she heaved and walked slowly as she tried to lead him inside the house.

Molly quickly followed the pair of them. Behind her, Tonks could hear several faint 'pops' and she knew that some members of the Order had arrived.

Tonks gently laid Lpin on the Weasley's couch. Mrs. Weasley pushed herself in front of Tonks and unstoppered a vial of Essence of Dittany. She poured a couple of drops into the gash on Remus's leg and Tonks watched as the wound had started to appear several weeks old. Tonks ripped open Remus's tattered shirt. She let out a little wimper: There were several deep cuts and many bruises on his chest.

The members of the Order walked in. Mad-Eye, Arthur, Kingsley, Hestia, Dealadus, and Bill, clutching Fluer's hand, gathered themselves around the couch that Lupin was lying on.

"Is-Is he going to be okay?" Tonks asked, kneeling next to him.

"Well, he is barely conscience-" Mrs. Weasley started.

"But, are we sure its really him?" Arthur asked.

"What did Harry hear when you were trying to teach him to propell dementors?" Mad-Eye asked.

"He-He heard his mum, screaming, pleading with Voldemort, trying to protect him." Lupin said, starting to come around.

"You're okay!" Tonks exclaimed, throwing her arms around him. "I have been so worried!" She gave him a kiss and was happy to have Remus returning it.

"What happened down there?" Hestia asked in a small voice.

"I don't think they found out who I was, but I did learn quite a bit down there: They are planning to overtake the Ministry." Lupin started, looking at Arthur and Kingsley.

"They also are trying to find ways to get to Harry. They are talking about getting to his Aunt and Uncle's house the moment that he turns 17."

"Well, while you have been gone, we decided its probably best to take those Dursleys into hiding." Bill said.

"Why would you hide them?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"Well, because, if the Death Eaters get them, they will try to lure Harry into trying to save them, thus, capturing him."

"But, they were so mean to Harry! Who knows? Maybe Harry wouldn't go off trying to save them!" Mrs. Weasley exclaimed.

"We all know full well that Harry is too nice of a person to not go after his family. They were never the nicest people to him, but they are his flesh and blood and Harry could never live with himself if he didn't at least [itry[/i to save them." Bill said.

"So we need to decide where to hide them." Arthur said.

"Don't worry, Hestia and I will take care of that." Deladus said.

"We also need to find a way to get 'Arry 'ere." Fluer said.

"Well, I think that we should leak a fake trail to the Ministry. A fake trail telling them that we are getting Harry on the 31st of July. Then I will go get him." Moody growled.

"By the way, Mad-Eye, the Death Eaters are very upset about not being able to get into 12 Grimmuald Place. Your protective enchantments have been working." Remus said, nodding his head in approval.

"Well, if you are okay, then I think the rest of us should head out." Kingsley said. He lead out Hestia, Deladus, Mad-Eye, Bill and Fluer out of the house. Once they got over the gate of the Burrow, they all Apparated.

"Remus dear, are you hungry? I've got some soup." Mrs. Weasley offered.

"No thanks Molly, I should be leaving too."

"Don't be silly dear, you can stay the night here if you like. Tonks can too."

"Are you sure, Molly?" Tonks asked.

"Yes of course! There isn't anyone here. Ron has gone down to get Hermione from her parents, with Hagrid. They won't be back until tomorrow afternoon. Fred and George are at their store in Diagon Alley and Ginny is staying with Bill and Fluer. She's helping Fluer make the final wedding plans."

Lupin looked at Tonks. Tonks nodded her head.

"Remus, you need your rest. I'm surprised that you were able to get here without splinching yourself!" Tonks said.

"Alright," Remus said, recognizing defeat. "Thank you Molly and Arthur."

"Would you like me to make you a bed in one of the kid's rooms, or would you rather stay here?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"Right here would be just fine."

"I will be right back." And Mrs. Weasley dashed off into the hallway.

"Well, I'm going to head up to bed. Hollar if you need anything." Mr. Weasley said stiffiling a yawn.

Mrs. Weasley reentered the living room, carrying a bunch of pillows and blankets.

"Here you are, I hope this will be enough. Tonks, are you staying down here with him?"

Tonks nodded her head and sat on the opposite chair from the couch that Remus was lying on. Mrs. Weasley handed her some pillows and blankets and Tonks curled up on the chair.

"Thank you so much Mrs. Weasley." Tonks said, Remus nodding his head vigourisly.

"You're welcome dears. Good night now." And Mrs. Weasley walked out and headed to her bedroom. Tonks waited until she heard the bedroom door shut and ran over to Remus's side.

"Are you sure you're going to be alright? Do you need anything? You look thinner. You should get something to eat." Tonks said, talking very fast.

"I'm going to be fine. I don't really feel any pain anymore." Remus said, reminded of Mrs. Weasley.

"I can't beleive that they did this to you." Tonks said, tears starting to form in her eyes again.

"Well, you know werewolves, they think their playing with each other." Remus said. When he noticed that this didn't make Tonks look happier at this bit of fact he said,

"Do you want to know what made me fight, hold on to life, not give up?" He asked.

Tonks nodded her head.

"The thought of you. My promise to you." Tonks flung her arms around Remus's neck once more. She gave him a kiss and he returned it.

"I missed doing that, you know..." Remus said. And then he scooted up into the couch. He maid enough room for another person to sleep with, right next to him. "Here you are." He said, telling Tonks that this newly made space was for her.

She got onto the couch and laid down with Remus. He wrapped his arms around her waist. He gave her a kiss. She turned to face him. She looked into his tired eyes and wispered "I love you." and he said "I love you, too." And they fell asleep in each other's arms.

**A/N: And here is another update for you all! I hope you like it! R&R!**

**-Joanna**


End file.
